


Lament of a Marionette

by McKayRulez



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Chaos, Gen, Geth, Human Experimentation, Hurt, Mass Effect 2: Overlord, Poetry, Sad, Science Experiments, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem dedicated to David Archer. His point of view of what happened in Mass Effect 2 Project Overlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament of a Marionette

Everything hurts. Body strung up on wires abound.  
Like a marionette on strings.  
I cry to brother but he won't let me down.  
He says I must be sacrificed for the good of other things. 

I hear their voice. I speak their language.  
Their here not by choice. Trapped like me in my bondage.  
They start to fight, they start to break free.  
Their trying to flee. 

Brother asks me to tell them to stop and disengage.  
They don't listen to me anymore. Their too filled with rage.  
All I can do is watch and listen to their rampage.

Loud too loud. The sounds from their gun.  
They shoot and they shoot and not just to stun.  
Brother screams, everything is coming undone.  
The square root of 906.1 equals 30.1.

Loud cries. Screams of death.  
The sounds. They hurt. Till they draw their last breath. 

New people are coming with guns so loud.  
They fight and they fight. Soon I'll be found. 

I yell but they don't listen! I scream but they don't understand!  
Quiet! Please! Please make it stop! This I demand!

My hurting eyes see them now. I cannot not see.  
My eyes are wired open.  
I will make them see. See the real me.  
They will understand me. Their knowledge will deepen.

I send them my memories. I send them visions.  
Memories of truth. There are no illusions.

There shall be no confusion.  
I see them here in my wired seclusion.  
I wait for them to decide my conclusion.

Be it freedom from this distress,  
Or imprisonment and continued stress.  
Call it reckless,  
Call it senseless,  
In the end, It all seemed harmless.


End file.
